


Approximately Seventy-three Percent

by Stayawhile



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayawhile/pseuds/Stayawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things differ from one universe to the next. Others seem to be constants.</p><p>Episode tag for "McKay and Mrs. Miller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approximately Seventy-three Percent

Everyone was tense, overtired and cranky, and people had taken to avoiding Rodney, which he almost didn’t mind. With the extra naquada generators the Daedelus had left behind, Atlantis was managing, but not easily. Trade missions had been cut back, so all offworld teams could focus on tracking down any rumor of a ZedPM. Meanwhile, Rodney’s cutting-edge projects were on hold while he found new ways to maximize power-usage efficiency to keep the city going.

“Attention, All Atlantis Personnel.” Elizabeth’s voice came over the comm system, but Rodney kept working; if this latest set of calculations held true, he might be able to run the city’s plumbing on five percent less energy, which would be available to divert to the shields if they needed them. That would buy them…ten, maybe twelve more minutes before the Wraith could destroy the city, and it would be his fault.

Rodney sighed, rubbing his eyes. They were so going to die. And worse, people were shouting in the lab that adjoined his office. Another crisis, great.

“All right, what the hell is—” He stopped short. Zelenka was dancing on a lab bench, grinning like a lunatic. Simpson and Miko were hugging. A couple of other scientists had formed a conga line.

“Isn’t it wonderful!” Zelenka jumped down from the lab bench and threw his arms around Rodney. “Such relief, we all are going a little crazy!” He laughed—actually laughed in the face of Rodney’s glare.

“What, exactly, is so wonderful that everyone is acting like a total idiot?” Zelenka stepped back, nowhere near as intimidated as he should have been, and smiled broadly.

“Of course, you were not listening. Databurst from Earth arrived and Elizabeth made announcement. New ZPM was found in Milky Way, they are sending by Daedelus!”

Rodney reached for a chair and sat down heavily, shaking his head. Maybe they weren’t all going to die. Or at least if they did, maybe he wouldn’t be to blame.

It was hours before he thought to check if the databurst held any personal messages for him. He’d torn apart the latest paper by Wisneki at Caltech, and was hoping the moron had replied. Wisneski was an ass, but entertaining when he tried to defend himself. And there might be…no, probably not.

But there was, a message from Jeannie. Rodney smiled. Ever since meeting Rod (whom he secretly called his Evil Twin) and saving two universes together, he had kind of hoped that they could be friends, or something like that. He’d gotten better at that whole friendship thing since coming to Atlantis, and four years of playing house with the English major clearly hadn’t turned Jeannie’s brain into oatmeal, so it seemed plausible. Of course, he hadn’t spoken to her since, but it wasn’t his fault they hadn’t been able to spare any energy on databursts. Well, it was, sort of, but—

Rodney clicked on the file. It took almost a full minute to download, which to Rodney indicated several layers of encryption. Finally a password prompt appeared: “your ninth birthday?” He grinned, and typed in “banana soup,” causing his sister’s face to appear on the screen.

 _Hi, Mer! Um, if you’re not alone, go someplace private, this is family stuff._ A new window appeared, with the prompt “your third grade nemesis?” Worried, Rodney quickly typed in a name he had tried not to think about for thirty years, and Jeannie’s face reappeared.

 _I don’t know when you’ll see this, but I asked if they could send it with the next databurst, and that nice Colonel Carter said yes. Stop worrying— I’m fine, Caleb’s fine, Madison’s fine, although she hates her piano teacher, which, remembering you, I’m thinking is a good sign. I’m doing a little consulting for the SGC, and you can wipe that smug look off your face right now, because they are paying me like you would not believe._

She took a deep breath and sat back. Rodney’s smile wavered; he knew that look. That was her I’ve-got-something-to-say-and-you’re-not-gonna-like-it face.

 _So, in addition to saying hi to my brother_ (she gave a little wave, and a nervous smile), _there’s something I needed to talk to you about. I, um, I got some information from Rod, the other-universe you, and he told me I should decide whether or not to share it. So, I’ve been thinking about it, and well, I’m sharing._

Oh, not that guy again, Rodney thought. What could he—Oh, God, was Rod dying of some genetic disease, and thought Rodney should know what was going to kill him? Or—

 _We did a lot of talking about the differences between our universes, Mer. And one of the things he told me was that he and his John Sheppard are, well, involved. Married, actually._

Rodney very nearly banged his head on the desk. Married. Of course. The likable version of himself, the one who was good with people, of course he had everything Rodney wanted. On the screen, Jeannie was smoothing her skirt.

 _He said he really enjoyed hanging out with your Sheppard and trying to figure out what the differences were, and the similarities. And he said—he said he saw one thing they had in common. He’s pretty sure your Sheppard is in love with you._

Rodney’s eyes widened as he gaped at the screen. No, he thought, she didn’t just say that, because—because—Sheppard—Did she really—?

 _He didn’t say anything to you, because it was pretty clear you guys aren’t together in our universe, and he didn’t want to make things weird. But he wasn’t sure he was going to get back to his, and he just wanted to tell you, if you have any interest at all, go for it. Don’t be afraid, because in his universe, Sheppard is the best thing that ever happened to him. Those are pretty much his exact words, in fact._

Rodney clicked, and Jeannie’s image froze. He leaned back in his chair, feeling the sudden acceleration of his heartbeat. Years in the Stargate program had seriously adjusted his definition of ‘impossible,’ but what she was saying didn’t make sense, didn’t add up.

Except that Sheppard was, in fact, the best thing that had ever happened to Meredith Rodney McKay. One data point that was apparently a multi-universal constant.

He clicked again, and on the laptop screen, Jeannie smiled. _I have no idea what has, or hasn’t happened between you and John, Mer, or if you’re even interested in him like that. But, Rod and the other Sheppard? They’re happy, he told me, really happy and really good for each other, and…you’re my brother, and I want you to be happy, Mer._

 _So. Um, that’s the information, whatever you do with it is up to you. Don’t worry, this is encrypted sixteen different ways, and I set it up so the copy on the SGC server would be corrupted if anyone tried to access it. Just, think about it, okay?_

 _And hey, Mer? I love you._

The screen went dark. Rodney immediately replayed the file (the password question had changed again, to “what did Dad call the Murphys’ dog?”) and listened intently to every word.

Think about it, yeah. How the hell he was supposed to think about anything else?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There were a lot of things John tried not to think about, and Rod had joined that list. Sure, the other-universe Rodney was a nice guy, and that was just one of the disturbing things about him. John hoped he’d gotten home all right, but even more, he hoped their universes never made contact again.

Fortunately, the state of semi-emergency after their ZPM had been drained made it easy not to dwell on things. He was coordinating daily off-world missions by all of Atlantis’ teams, as well as going out with his own team two or three times a week. While they were managing all right on naquada and power conservation, finding a new ZPM was crucial to their long-term survival. John worried almost constantly about what would happen if (when) the Wraith showed up. He really didn’t want to die, but if another suicide mission could save his people, well, it wasn’t a choice.

And what if it wasn’t enough?

He was worried about Rodney, too. McKay insisted on being a part of every off-world mission, but he was also spending even longer hours than usual in the lab, trying to stretch what little power they had to cover the city’s needs. It was clear to John that he wasn’t sleeping much, and Teyla had expressed concern about his diet; he was hardly ever in the mess, apparently subsisting on power bars and coffee. Near the end of another useless mission to another not-as-uninhabited-as-advertised planet, Rodney had let it slip that he felt responsible for their current crisis. John had gotten a cold shoulder when he tried to convince him otherwise.

He was as relieved as anyone else when the news from Earth came through, but even as the citywide celebration erupted, he knew he had to keep thinking like the Military Commander of Atlantis. Until the new ZPM was installed and running, no one in the city was safe. There would be time to relax later.

Rodney seemed to feel the same way. While the frantic pace of off-world missions eased after the announcement, he seemed to be spending just as much time in the lab. “We’re not out of the woods yet, Colonel,” he replied to John’s offer of a chess match, not even turning his head to look at his erstwhile best friend. John shrugged. Maybe it was just as well.

Since that conversation with Rod, he’d been thinking a little too much about the irascible scientist.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Oh, cool! This is the same pier John and I hang out on sometimes. Same amazing view. It’s been interesting, seeing what’s the same and what’s different.” Rod took a sip of his beer, looking out at the sea.

“Yeah, interesting.” John had been more than a little bit bothered by the idea that some version of him was a MENSA geek and a snob about his intelligence. “So, the Sheppard in your universe?”

“Yeah?” Rod didn’t turn around.

“From what you said, he sounds like…not a real likable guy.”

Rod slowly turned back to John. The look on his face was sad, and John felt like a jerk. Rod probably would never get back to his own universe, and he’d just reminded him of that fact. “No, you’re wrong. I’m sorry if I gave you that impression,” Rod said evenly.

John raised an eyebrow, hoping he’d continue. It would be nice to know the other him wasn’t a complete asshole.

“My John….my John.” Rod smiled. “He can be petty, and arrogant, and he’s a bit of a show-off, but he’s got the brains to back it up. He’s also one of the bravest men I’ve ever met. He’ll do anything for the people he cares about, and really, that’s everyone on Atlantis. He’s funny, he loves science fiction and country music, and he’s…”

Rod turned away abruptly, looking out over the water. “When I first met him, I did think he was kind of a jerk. But I got to know him, and I found out there was so much more to him. He keeps people at a distance, but once he lets you in…”

“Yeah, my Rodney’s kind of like that. He’s a good guy, but that can be hard to see at first glance.”

Rod turned around, his eyes intent on John. “So, you and your Rodney? Are you…?”

It took John a moment to get it, and then he felt his ears turning red. “No! We’re not—he’s my best friend.” He paused a minute. “Rodney is straight, for one thing. He’s nursing a hopeless love for Samantha Carter.”

“Huh. Well, I’m bisexual myself, so there’s a chance that he’s the same. So far, similarities seem to outnumber differences almost three to one—in percentages, it’s roughly 73% to 27%. Don’t get me wrong, Sam is definitely hot, but when I fell in love, it was with a man. Didn’t expect it, but I couldn’t fight it.”

There was that sad expression again. The second revelation in under a minute hit John right between the eyes. Sure, he might never have joined Mensa, but he could put the pieces together.

“So, you and your John Sheppard…?”

Rod’s voice was quiet. “Married. Four years, now. He probably thinks I’m dead, or as good as dead. It’s hard enough knowing I’ll never see him again, but at least I know he’s out there.”

John had no response for that. Rod and his Sheppard were married. He was suddenly fiercely jealous, even though the man in front of him was clearly grieving. His own feelings for Rodney were his most closely guarded secret. While John would happily trade his military career for a chance to be with Rodney, he knew that revealing his interest would cost him everything—Atlantis, his career, and Rodney’s friendship.

“If he--if he’s as smart as he thinks he is, he’s doing everything he can to find you and get you back.” John paused, taking a long swallow of his beer. “I know I would.”

Rod nodded. “I know you would. You’re a lot like him, I think. In all the ways that matter.”

They stood for a moment, looking out over the glittering water. John could always draw solace from the beauty of Atlantis, and the wide blue sky and boundless ocean in which it dwelled. He hoped it was the same for Rod.

Rod took a deep breath, then tipped his beer up and drank the last of it. “Look, I know it’s none of my business, but your Rodney might have more in common with me than you believe. I’ve noticed the way he looks at you, when he thinks you’re not watching.”

John’s eyes widened, but he didn’t take them from the horizon.

“Think about it. I’m going back to work.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Think about it. Well, he’d done a lot of that. You change one variable, and you have to rework the whole equation.

The math had been easy when he’d known Rodney was straight. Ask for more, lose it all. But now, there was at least a possibility that Rodney might like guys. (Approximately seventy-three percent.) And there was a universe in which some version of himself and Rodney were together. Happily married, even.

This was a new branch of mathematics, the laws of physics as rewritten by one Rod McKay, and John couldn’t quite bring himself to trust that his conclusions were more than wishful thinking.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was another two weeks before the ZPM arrived, and it took the following two days to install it, test it, and make sure it was properly connected to the city’s systems. Carson Beckett immediately banned Rodney from the labs for 48 hours, stating in no uncertain terms that at least half of those hours should be spent sleeping. Rodney tried to argue, but after the second time he interrupted his own rant by yawning, he gave up and trudged back to his quarters.

He awoke to find John sleeping beside him. Unfortunately, he almost immediately woke up again, realizing it was one of those annoying dreams where you think you’re awake but you’re not. He hated those. Feeling betrayed by his own subconscious, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he’d been out cold for nearly 18 hours. He stretched, feeling better than he had for—well, he wasn’t sure how long. He showered and shaved, and once his face was free of stubble, he took a long look at himself in the mirror.

“I’m going to tell him,” he said out loud, and it wasn’t until he heard his own voice that he realized he had made the decision. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was familiar, but it wasn’t anxiety, not this time. It was the sense of rightness, the yes he felt when he had a brilliant idea, when he’d written a perfect, elegant equation and solved a problem and knew, just knew that he had the answer.

“Conditions green,” he said to his reflection. “The mission is a go.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

John was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the door chimed. Even though he had been thinking about Rodney, wondering if he was awake, if maybe he’d want to play chess or drink beer on the pier, he was startled to see Rodney himself, holding up a six-pack.

“Hey,” Rodney said. “I have beer, you want one?”

“You have to ask?” John replied. Rodney leaned against his desk as they opened their first beers, and the two men looked at each other for a long moment.

“You look like you finally got some sleep,” John said. Rodney looked good, clean-shaven and combed, in chinos and a polo shirt that somehow emphasized his broad shoulders. Not that John had a thing for Rodney’s shoulders. They just…looked good, and he wanted to capture them with his hands, and…

“Yeah, last night and most of today. You have no idea how much I needed it.” Rodney took a long swallow, as John tried not to stare at the line of his throat. “I figured some things out, too, so, bonus.” He sat down beside John, close enough that their thighs almost touched. John looked at his boots.

“So, you want to play chess or something? I don’t have any movies you haven’t seen before, but—”

“No,” Rodney interrupted calmly. “I thought we could talk.”

John didn’t like the sound of that. It was too close to “we need to talk,” and that phrase had never led anywhere good. Best-case scenario, Rodney had figured out how John felt and was trying to let him down easy. Worst-case didn’t bear thinking about. All of this flashed through his mind in the time it took for Rodney to place a hand on John’s thigh.

Rodney went on, apparently deciding to ignore the way every muscle in John’s body had tensed. “I got a message from Jeannie in the databurst, and she passed on some very interesting information she got from Rod. I don’t suppose you knew it, but in his universe, he’s married to John Sheppard.”

“Actually,” John paused to clear his throat, “he told me about that.”

“He told _you?_ Why would he tell _you_ and not say anything to me?” The peevish tone was strangely reassuring. That was what Rodney was supposed to sound like. John smiled a little.

“I dunno, Rodney. Maybe he liked me better.” John’s attention was largely concentrated on the warmth of Rodney’s hand, resting on his thigh. Watching Rodney’s hands had been one of his secret pleasures for some time. Usually, those hands were in constant motion, gesturing, drawing figures in the air, emphasizing his explanations. The hand on his leg was still, solid and comforting. He wouldn’t put his hand there if he—

“Anyway. She said that he said—Rod said—that his Sheppard was the best thing that ever happened to him. And you know, that’s true for me, too.” He took his hand away, and stood. John looked up, into the warmest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“So. I don’t know if you think—if you want—because I do, and he said that similarities were almost three to one, approximately seventy-three percent versus twenty-seven percent differences. From, from the way things are in his universe.”

“Seventy-three percent, huh?” John said, smiling. Rodney’s sudden nervousness made him confident, and John stood, facing his closest friend. “Sounds like the odds are in our favor.” And then he leaned forward until their lips were touching.

Their first kiss was gentle, nearly chaste. Then Rodney pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his waist, and they kissed again, this time passionate, a promise of things to come. It went on until John was almost lightheaded.

Rodney pulled back, and looked at him. John knew he was grinning like a loon, and Rodney’s answering smile got wider until they both burst into laughter. “Wanna get married?” John managed to choke out, and they both erupted in helpless giggles.

“Yeah, eventually,” Rodney answered, and then looked over at the bed with a smirk. “But there’s a few things I’d like to do first.”

John grinned. “Oh, yeah. I knew you were a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Enigmaticblue, who gives really good beta.


End file.
